emptythronesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Shadow In The Sky
Donnchaidh has long been a city in reverence to the gods. A place known for devotion and faith and the home of the Savant, a holy leader and messenger for the Gods. During the time of the Saulen invasion the city of Donnchaidh came under attack. Although they fought bravely, the savant was forced to lead his people into retreat. The Saulen’s later withdraw from the lands of talus left nearly as much unrest as their original arrival, removing both the threat of their attack as well as any promises made forprotection. The frontier is growing more and more bleak, and many call for the rise of new leadership to help govern and protect in these dangerous times. Rumor has it there is a army on the frontier. Not a march of armored Saulen soldiers, but a thousand drake warriors supposedly lead by a great winged beast, a Legendary Fire Dragon of old. Many farms and homesteads along the southern reaches have made claims of attack from a shadow in the sky... a great terror burning village and villager alike. Many have flocked to Moarfyre and Simara in hopes of finding refuge but it is uncertain how many of these innocents the capitals can hold. Recently in Rogelhan drake soldiers came to make their demands of adventurers that had gathered there attending to the risen climate of chaos left by Thorn’s Company. It is said the Drakes threatened to bring the wrath of the great dragon down upon the city if they did not surrender to his will. But after wave upon wave of drake attacks the heroes did not break, and in turn called the bluff of the would-be army. Saved from devastation both outside and within, and now abandoned by the Cursed that called themselves lords, Rogelhan is ready for new beginnings. Who can say if the threat of the Dragon is real, or perhaps something else is guiding the actions of these drake marauders. Maybe it is a powerful sorcerer who is conjuring these attacks? Or instead another darker evil that continues to keep its true nature as of yet unknown? In ages past during times of uncertainty the scattered citizens of Talus would turn to the king for support. In the absence of such royal leadership, many are instead seeking divine guidance. A great many souls of all races have gathered outside the gates of Simara seeking the wisdom brought down by emissaries of truth. They await the return of prophets now praised for reaching the depths of Simara’s hidden holy caverns, and the truths of the tablets that were found within. Some time has passed since the Savant’s departure from donnchaidh, and with the saulen mountains closed and new allies found, it is time its people returned to their home. Who knows what mysteries lie within the city that has long been treasured by the Gods? What challenges await those that would seek such treasure? With hope, faith, and courage this homecoming may be the key to ushering in a new era in this time of Empty Thrones. Players Introduced *Write the first section of your page here.